Sleep, Worry, Practice
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: Seattle is home to Meredith. It's where she met the love of her life and adopted her beautiful Zola. Will a family crisis make them pick up and move. What happens when Mark finds out something he didn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

The sudden sound of a phone rang. "Derek get your phone, it's too early to deal with this crap." Meredith softly yelled at her husband.

"Okay, Okay!" Derek exclaimed. He picked up his phone off of the side table, and answered it. "Hello? Who's bothering me at 4 in the morning?"

"Derek, stop being a jerk and just say hello. It's your sister Nancy, remember me? I know it's been a long time, since you never call. A call would have been nice." Nancy exclaimed as it was only 7AM in New York.

"Nancy, why are you calling me? Did you forget about the 3 hour time difference?" Derek was talking loudly now, becoming annoyed. Meredith gave him a push, letting him know that people were trying to sleep in the room. So he took his phone call down to the kitchen, where he began brewing some fresh coffee. His eyes glaring at the coffeepot thinking to himself 'Why won't you brew faster'. His thoughts distracted him from what his sister was saying.

"No silly, I didn't forget. I have a problem and I think you're going to want to know what it is. But you know, now that I'm thinking about it, you don't need to know."

"What? Sorry I might have dosed off. Say it again?

"Derek, come on. Hear me out. I said that I have a problem and I think you're going to want to know what it is." Nancy said sadly and slight annoyed."

Just tell me. You got me up at 4 in the morning, and I'm already up!" Derek spoke as he heard the sadness from his sister's voice.

"Okay but you're not going to like it."

"Whatever just tell me, I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what I have to go into work and do."

"Derek, I promise you it is much worse, but okay. Something has happened to mom, they're not quite sure what, but the doctors are trying to figure it out, she is unconscious but she is breathing on her own."

"Nancy! That is the worst joke you've ever told. Do you think that is funny? Seriously, what is it?"

"That is it. They're running tests, but so far everything is normal. We're in the hospital now. Kathleen is here with me."

"No way, you were serious? Okay I'm on my way, catching the next plane out." he quickly shut his phone. There was no time for coffee as he ran upstairs, loud enough to make noise, but quiet enough not to wake Zola. As he barged in his room, his head quickly turned to take a peek on the bed, he sees wife sleeping. He just melts, he puts a smile on his face; he's glad that Meredith is his, and always will be. He turned is head glancing at the suitcase in the closet realizing that he has to hurry, she is not as important as his mother, close but not. He lowers the suitcase off the upper shelf making a loud bang. He drags the suitcase over to where his clothes are stored in the room. He starts pulling all the clothes in each drawer in the bag when he realized Meredith was awake.

"Derek? What are you doing?" Meredith awakened by the thuds from the stairs, and the bang from the suitcase.

"I'm going to New York." Derek looked at her with his 'It's Important No Time To Ask Questions' look; he saw the worried expression wiped across her face and he decided he couldn't leave without telling his wife why he's leaving. "My mother got admitted in the hospital yesterday and they have no idea what's wrong, but she's unconscious."

"Oh god Derek, I'm sorry. I'll come with you. Here let me just pack for Zola and me and we'll go to New York as a family."

"No you have a job, Zola has friends. You stay here. I'll update you on how she's doing, and just give you information. If it gets bad then you can come out, okay?"

"Fine but I want a present." Meredith gave Derek her look. Derek couldn't resist and he pulled her close and gave her one last seductive kiss then left. He proceeded to leave, Meredith stood there with a smile on her face. She just couldn't believe her husband.

XXX

Derek thanked the flight attendants and darted off the plane, he knew he would probably be yelled at; that didn't stop him. He ran to baggage claim and viciously grabbed his bag. He then darted across the rest of the airport to grab the first taxi. He plopped his behind in the yellow car. "New York Presbyterian Hospital please." Derek told the driver between his heavy deep breaths; as he wanted to get there as fast as possible.

The driver took off. "Why are you in such a rush man?" the driver asked Derek. Derek returned with a look of 'leave me alone it's none of your business'. The driver backed off, and the ride was silent.

After 15 minutes of sitting in traffic Derek ran to the nurse's desk to find his mother. "Hello, I'm looking for my mother, Carolyn Shepherd?"

"I'm sorry sir I can't disclose that information with you." The nurse told Derek

"What do you mean you can't disclose my mother's room number? Are you saying I can't see her?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." The nurse looked at Derek with an annoyed glare. "Look, your mother is a special patent in this hospital; we can't tell anyone her room number.

"So you're telling me that I can't see my mother. What kind of hospital is this, when you can't see your own mother? Who put her in this hospital as a special case?" Derek's face became red with anger. He was not having any of this.

"Sir I can't disclose that information either."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's head turned around as he composed himself. After the nurse told him he couldn't see his mother he tried all he could not too loose it in public. "Derek, breathe. You can do it. Hold tight." Derek quietly spoke to himself trying as hard as he could not to be heard. After a few seconds of composing himself he whipped his head back around. Derek, stared right into the nurse's eyes and softly yelled, "I need to know where my mother is so I can call my wife and daughter and tell them that she is fine. I also need to see her because she is my mother. I don't want to have to get the chief of surgery down here and talk to him. I used to be the head of neurosurgery here, so I know him very well." Derek took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"Um, I'm sure I can figure something out Dr.?" The nurse asked as she was ready to update the list on her computer.

"Dr. Shepherd." Derek responded quite annoyed. He asked for his mother Carolyn Shepherd multiple times. How did she not get his last name by now?

"Dr. Shepherd! Oh my gosh, I didn't recognize you. I haven't seen you in like forever. How have you been?" the nurse asked as her eyes lit up. "I remember you; you were married to the OBGYN, Addison Montgomery Shepherd, right?"

"I don't know. I have kind of been annoyed with the nurse who can't get me the room number for my mother." Derek said in a rude voice. "I'm sorry; I'm not usually this rude. I have just had a really long day, and this is just making it worse; and yeah I was married to her, unfortunately."

"Sorry about that, I paged someone who should be able to handle that. You don't recognize me at all?"

"Nope, sorry." Derek's eyes searched around for someone he knew who could help him get the information he needed.

"I'm Jessie. Remember? I was like your old nurse when you worked here. I worked on almost every one of your cases."

Derek knew something looked familiar about her, but was too annoyed to even think about it. "Right, hey how are you?" Derek asked, not really in the mood about explaining the situation between him and his ex-wife. To long of a story, not enough time to tell it.

"I'm okay. Got married and I have a daughter. She's beautiful! You said you have to call your wife and your daughter? Does that mean you and Addison had a baby? Awe, I always knew you guys would have kids."

"Nope, Addison and I got divorced like 3 months after I left here. I'm married to someone else, it's kind of a really long story."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Well good for you, you seem happy. I mean happier than you did when you worked here." Jessie responded with shock in her voice.

Derek's phone began to ring. "Mer? Why are you calling me? Don't you have surgeries to do, and other things besides talking to me?"

"I called to the chief today. He said that you can take as many days off as you please, but..."

"Meredith Grey, this better not be any bad news. I can't handle bad news now. I just can't, handle it and when I can handle it I will call you and we can talk about it, but for now my day is kind of busy."

"Derek, calm down it isn't life threatening bad news. It's just that Zola has the flu and I have to take care of her. That's all. How's your mom?"

"Meredith, I like how you tried to cover yourself. I appreciate it." Derek laughed, one of the only laughs he'll have today. "I have to go. Love you, and tell Zo, I said I love her too." He told Meredith, skipping the one question Meredith really called to get an answer to.

"Okay, love you too." Meredith says as Derek is shutting his phone, really wanting to respond to that question, but didn't' know how. His head turned back to where Jessie was sitting. But the guy in the chair was definitely not Jessie. He was tall, grey hair, kind of old, but very muscular. He reminded him of someone. Just someone he couldn't remember.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sloan." The tall man spoke with his deep voice. "I'm chief of surgery here. I was told you used to work here." Derek didn't speak. His mind wondering. Could it be, no, it couldn't, maybe it could?

"Hi." That was all Derek could manage still stopped dead in his tracks. He now knew where he knew this man. Dr. Sloan, not to be confused with the Dr. Mark Sloan, but could easily be his father. Derek stood there with drool coming out of his mouth that was dropped wide opened.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and remember to comment. I love hearing them. Comments help me write faster. Also I'm sorry if anything's spelled wrong or my grammar is off, not really good with that stuff but I try. Remember to comment. **


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was up after her husband left. She sat on her bed thinking of the possibilities of what her mother-in-law might have. Carolyn Shepherd was like her mother; she was nurturing, sweet, and a fantastic grandmother to all of her grandchildren including little Zola. This whole time Meredith sat and suddenly her alarm clock was going off. "It's been an hour already?" she shocked herself. She hopped off her bed and into her bathroom. After her usual normal routine she realized something. Her husband usually woke up Zo. "Crap," She ran into her daughter's room across the hall. "Zola it's time to wake up hunny," she said in a hushed tone as she slightly shook her daughter.

"Where's daddy?" Zola asked as soon as she opened her big brown eyes.

"Daddy had to go see grandma. He'll be back soon."

"But… he… he never said goodbye." Zola pointed out with her eyes glossy and about to pour out tears.

"I know baby, he ran out in a rush and didn't want to wake you up. We'll call him later okay?" Meredith responded to her six year old, trying to comfort her. It was a proven fact that Zola was a daddy's girl. Never went a day without seeing him or talking to him. He loved her too much to just leave her like that, but this was a special circumstance.

"Okay," she said with a sniffle.

"Zo, why don't you get dressed and you come to the hospital with me this morning. You can see Aunt Christina, and Uncle Alex."

"Yay, I'm gonna put on the present Uncle Alex bought me."

"Okay Zo," Meredith's face winced as she said she wanted to wear the horrid present Alex bought her. She knew better than to fight with her daughter about what she wanted to wear. It would be a waste of time, and would get her nowhere. She just didn't understand why Alex would buy her a camouflage colored jumper dress. It just didn't make any sense.

"Zola, come on it's time for breakfast; we're going to be late," Meredith shouted up the staircase.

"Mommy I'm coming, just calm yourself, okay?" She responded.

"Zola, who taught you how to say that," Meredith asked her 6 year old daughter. She was way too young to talk to her that way.

"Aunt Christina told me. She gives me lotsa'divice." Zola exclaimed, not meaning to get her in trouble.

"Well, Aunt Christina and I are going to have a talk about that, but in the mean time you are not allowed to say that."

"Mommy, don't yell and Aunt Christina. I'm the one who said it, don't be mad at her okay?" Zola looked at her mom with a guilty look wiped across her face.

"Here is a granola bar Zo." Meredith handed it to her daughter as she stared at her outfit. Pink rain boots and the camouflage jumper, boy she's going to have a great style as a teenager. She picked up her purse and rushed Zola out of the door. After she had Zola strapped into her car seat Meredith began to drive to the hospital.

XXX

"So, I hear we have a problem with the VIP patient." Dr. Sloan announced to Derek.

"Yeah, I actually need to see her, considering she is my mother." Derek told him in a stern voice. The minute he said that he actually decided that it was a bad idea. He knew better; Mark's father never appreciated rudeness, and he knew that.

"Sorry to inconvenience you…" Dr. Sloan slowly trailed off not knowing who the man was standing in front of him. Derek found that weird considering he has known him since he was 8. Although he never paid any attention to Mark, let alone his friends.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Derek Shepherd," he repeated knowing that it would probably take him a few seconds to realize who he was talking to.

There was a pause as Dr. Sloan's brain searched for who the name belonged to. He knew that name was familiar, but where did it belong. It seemed like file cabinets opening in his head, searching to find the file with the name Derek Shepherd. Files going back to when he had a son, not that he doesn't have a son now, it's just that they are not on speaking terms. That thought gave him the name, HIS SON! That's where the name came from.

What happened to be only a few seconds, but felt like eternity, he responded to Derek. "Derek, how have you been? I haven't seen you since… well, since you and Mark graduated high school." Derek looked at him, feeling bad for Mark. His father never attended any of his major accomplishments. His college graduation, medical school graduation, his first time being published, Marks father was never really a father.

"I've been good Dr. Sloan," Derek never felt comfortable calling Mark's dad by his first name, never had, never will.

"That's good Derek, very good."

"Yeah, I didn't know you became chief of surgery here. I didn't even know you worked in New York."

"I just moved here. I got the offer; I mean who could've turned this job down, right?"

"Right, is there any way you can tell me what room my mother is in? I'd like to see her."

"Okay, room 23502."

"Thank you Dr. Sloan." As he spoke these words, the words that he has said more than a billion times in his existence on earth, he ran to the elevator. Pressed the floor button, and then arrived. "Finally!" he thought. He exited the steel doors only to find his sister Nancy sitting in the lobby, head rested in her hands.

"Nancy? Is mom okay? Why are you out here?" Derek said as he reached his sister.

"Mom's not doing well Derek. She has gotten worse since I called you. They can't even figure out what is wrong." Nancy responded finally looking up into Derek's blue eyes. Derek saw her tear dried cheeks as he sat next to her, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"She'll be okay Nance. They'll figure it out okay."

"Why don't you go in there? I'm going to sit here for a little while."

Derek walked straight into his mother's hospital room only to see an intern checking on her stats. "Who the hell are you?" Derek asked the incompetent intern. Knowing it was a little harsh, but also knowing that all interns were incompetent.

"D-Dr. F-Fields" the intern stammered as he saw who entered the room. "Dr. Shepherd? I-I'm a v-very b-big f-fan of y-your work."

"Yes, well many people are." Derek replied sounding exactly how he felt, cold, mean, and worst of all angry. He was angry at Dr. Sloan, angry at the doctor who is NOT helping his mother, and worst of all angry at his mother for being in this situation. Well, okay it wasn't her fault; but probably could have been prevented. His mind wondered as he thought of everything he's ever worked for. How he felt when he couldn't find what was wrong with a patient. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by none other than his sister Kathleen.

"Derek? Come on give the intern a break, you were like him once; and you don't even know if he incompetent yet. You just met him." Kathleen told her baby brother. Not even a hi, she didn't even get a hi.

"I'll be right back," Derek walked into hallway and down the corner into an abandoned area. He dialed his phone. "Meredith? I can't do this. Not without you."

** Okay, so I am mean! : ) I still have not told you what Derek's mom has. To tell you the truth I don't even know what she has. So when I figure it out. So will you. Sorry it's been a week since I've updated. It has been quite a week, and I stayed up till 2 in the morning last night just to finish this. I kept writing and erasing not really sure where I wanted it to go, but I am very pleased about this chapter. Remember to leave your comments. I love hearing them. **


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll be right back," Derek walked into hallway and down the corner into an abandoned area. He dialed his phone. "Meredith? I can't do this. Not without you."_

"Derek? What happened?" Meredith responded on the other end.

"Mer, my mother isn't looking good. I.. I just don't know what to do anymore," Derek cried trying to make sure no one saw him.

"Der, I'll fly out with Zola as soon as possible, but I have to do this one last surgery." Meredith told him as she imagined the hurt in his eyes.

"Okay Mer," Derek sadly accepted the news. He knew she had to do it, but he needed her there with him. He just knew that he couldn't do this alone. Derek closed his phone and composed himself. As soon as his teary eyes had dried he walked back to his mother's room composed. Derek stepped into the room and noticed the intern had left. "Thank god," he thought to himself. He couldn't deal with an intern; not right now.

"Derek? What the hell was that?" Kathleen yelled at him when he appeared by his mother's bed.

"Kathy, not right now, I am going to go to my hotel and settle in. I'll be back later tonight." He took his calloused hand from his mother's warm gentle ones and began to walk out the door.

"Derek, wait" Kathleen yelled after him. "Der, come on. I know you're upset, I'm upset too, but right now you need family. We all do."

"Kathy, I can't do this. Too much as gone on today and I can't sit here and watch my mother lay helpless in a hospital bed. I'm sorry; I just can't, not today." Derek looked at her feeling the tears about to deploy from his eyes.

The only words Kathleen got out were "Oh Derek! Don't…" and just like that he was gone.

Derek left for the elevator. Passing Nancy on his way; he heard her speak but didn't turn around. As the bare interior of the elevator appeared he stepped on. He heard the bell ring, the sound that made him sure that the elevator doors have closed. He faced the doors and pulled the emergency stop button while he sobbed. He lay on the floor with his head in his hands letting each individual tear drip through his fingers. By the time he composed himself and stood up there was a noticeable puddle on the ground. He pressed the button to restart the elevator and headed to the ground floor. He took off towards the front door and ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just kept running. As soon as he stopped he realized he was in a familiar part of New York. He sat on the curb looking around. A park across the street, Brownstones lined the opposite side of the street, and then it hit him. He knew exactly where he was. Why would the run take him here?

XXX

Meredith walked into her office after her surgery. Thank goodness the patient was going to be alright, no need to break the bad news to Derek. "You ready Zo?" she asked Zola who was sitting on the couch coloring with her Uncle Alex.

"Ready for what?" Zola asked concerned.

"You and I are flying out to visit your father's family. Our plane leaves in 3 hours." She told Zola watching her face light up. "Thanks Alex."

"Hey no problem, I love spending time with Zola." Alex told Meredith with a smile.

"Come on Zo, we have to pack our things." Meredith put on her jacket, then helped her daughter with hers and then left. On her way out the glass doors she ran into Mark.

"Hey Grey, where are you headed?" Mark asked her.

"Mommy and I are visiting our family in New York," Zola told him.

"Is that right, and why wasn't I invited?"

"Derek will call you, I don't know if he wants me to tell you yet" Meredith whispered in Marks ear. "Give him a call" and with that she walked out the doors into her car and drove off. As soon as she arrived home she threw her and Zola's things in separate suitcases and got in a cab. The cab took her to the airport where they caught their plane to New York.

"Mommy?" Zola asked not sure if her Meredith was asleep or not.

"Yes Zo?" Meredith answered her daughter.

"Why are we going to New York?"

"Your daddy wants us to. So we are going to cheer him up, he's a little sad."

"Why is daddy sad?"

"Because he just is, now Zola why don't you try to get some sleep before we get to New York."

"Okay." Zola rested her head on her mother's shoulder and fell asleep.

XXX

This was the one place he never wanted to see again, the place where he witnessed his wife cheating on him. Cheating on him with his best friend Mark; that thought is what gave him the reason why his run took him here. Mark was his brother; always was, always will be. He deserved to know his other mother was in the hospital. He also deserved to know that his father was chief of surgery at their old hospital. As Derek sat on the curb he debated whether he should tell Mark about his father, or let him find it out by himself. He finally had made his decision and dialed his number. "Mark?"

"Derek? What the hell is going on with you? Why are Meredith and Zola flying to New York? Why are you in New York? What is going on?" Mark yelled into his phone.

"Okay Mark, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I have been a little preoccupied since I've been here. It's my mother."

"Derek" Mark growled into the phone. "What about your mother?"

"She's in the hospital" Derek told him as the guilt sunk in.

"She's WHAT?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you. She got admitted last night. I flew out of Seattle this morning."

"Okay, well I am coming too."

"Mark I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why is that Derek?"

"I don't know if you want to know."

"DEREK! Tell me why I wouldn't want to know. I want to visit my mother."

"Um… Well… I saw your father."

"Derek, if you don't want me to come to New York you have to use a different lie. That's not even funny."

"Mark I'm not kidding. Your father is the Chief of Surgery at New York Pres."

"Seriously? My father? No way."

"Way, and when I ran into him he didn't even know who I was."

"Okay. I'm still coming out to see my mom. My father is not going to get in the way of me seeing my mother who is sick."

"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you." Derek said as he hung up his phone. He then took a glance at the time and ran to the hotel. Meredith and Zola should be arriving soon.

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review. I still don't know what is going to happen to Carolyn so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

The only light on was the one above the couch. Derek laid there, his eyes wondering around the room. First he looked out the window into the bright lights of New York City. They then moved onto the television small compared to his at home but larger than the average TV. Next they were off to the bedroom, oh the bedroom, where he and Meredith were going to sleep, with Zola on the couch where he was. Damn't… He loved Zola. He thought to himself. He loved Zola. A creek of the door caught him from his thoughts. He looked over to see his beautiful daughter running towards him.

"Daddy!" Zola exclaimed as she ran towards him like she hadn't seen him in months.

"Hey Zo! How is my baby girl?" He asked his daughter as he grabbed her into a hug. He really missed her. "Hey, Mer." He said towards his wife.

Meredith looked at his normally sparkling eyes and all she saw was pain. She could tell he was hurting. No doubt. "Hey Der. How's mom?"

"She's doing okay. Hey Zo, why don't you get your PJ's on? We have to get up early if we want to see Times Square."

"Okay daddy." Zola took off towards Meredith to grab her pink suitcase out of her mother's hand and dragged it into the bathroom.

As Zola was getting changed Meredith walked over to him and sat him down on the couch. "Derek. You know I love you and that your mother loves you too; but god Derek you have to let it go. The doctors at the hospital will take care of it." She reassured him as she climbed onto his lap and began to use her lips for something other than talking. Her lips began to brush his as a smile wiped across his face. "And Derek, you need some sleep. Your dark circles are not good for your McDreamy image." She told him as she laughed.

"Oh really? Well, you are so going to pay for that later." He responded flirtily as he pulled her into a longer lasting kiss. The intention was there, but they were interrupted.

"Mommy? Why are you sitting on daddy's lap? Aren't we suppooosed to be going to sleep? We gosta get up early tomorrow, 'member?" Zola told her mommy, as Meredith quickly got off Derek's lap and walked over to her daughter. She bent down and gave Zola a great big hug and kiss. Meredith knew Zola was too smart for her own good.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm going to go get my PJ's on too. Daddy's going to make your bed for you." Meredith about faced and glared at Derek who was in the process of standing up, then proceeded to walk towards the bedroom.

Derek began making Zola's bed up on the couch. He pulled out the bed that was lying underneath the cushions and took sheets from the closet and laid them across the bed. Derek half listen to his daughter go on and on about how her trip out here. "Daddy, guess what!"

He glanced at his daughter through the corner of his eye and laughed. "What baby girl?" He had never realized how much she talked before.

"I flew an airplane,"

"Zola, how many times have I told you that you are not supposed to steal airplanes from the pilots?" Derek joked with a wide grin swept across his face.

"Silly daddy. I didn't fly it. I flew on it." She said as she giggled at her daddy. He was so silly.

"Okay Zo time for bed," Derek picked up Zola and plopped her on the bed, "Zo, mommy and I will be over there if you need us." He told her as he pointed to the room where Meredith was currently changing in.

"Okay Daddy, but I'm not going to need you. I'm a big girl." Zola responded as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I know Zo, good night."

"G'night Daddy."

Derek bent down and kissed his beautiful little girl on the forehead when Meredith came over and did the exact thing. "I love you." They both said simultaneously as they walked back to the bedroom. Meredith and Derek climbed into bed only finally realize how tired they both were.

"Derek?" Meredith asked as she rested her head on Derek's shirtless chest.

"Yeah Mer?"

"Zola is so big."

"Yeah I know. It seems like we just got her. Mer, what is this about?" Derek asked with worry.

"Derek. She's so big. She just started school. My baby's in the first grade." Meredith stated as a tear fell onto Derek's bare chest.

"Mer, come on. No need for these tears. Shh." He quietly said as his hands moved in circular motions on her back and he kissed her head in attempt to comfort her.

"Derek, Der?" Meredith let out a sigh. She turned her head to look him in the eye and said, "I want another baby." He could tell she was serious. Meredith never joked about children.

"Okay Mer, okay. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Go to sleep you are exhausted." Meredith laid her head back on Derek's chest and her breathing began to deepen. After a long flight she began to sleep.


End file.
